


lucky

by nctzncore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Dorms, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctzncore/pseuds/nctzncore
Summary: “What? You’re hot.”“Yeah? You think so?” Mark asked seriously.“Totally. Any guy would be lucky to get a piece of Mark Lee.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> markhyuck roommates woo! literally theres no plot here. enjoy!!1

“This isnt weird, right?” Donghyuck muttered quietly, hovering over Mark’s body. His left knee was propped between Mark’s thighs, just barely an inch from his crotch. 

“No not weird,” Mark rasped, like he was scared to let out too loud of a breath. “Just new. Different.”

“Yeah. Different.” Donghyuck exhaled. 

-

It started when Mark came out to Donghyuck. He knew. Of course he knew, Mark had talked about boys romantically since they were in high school. But he never really said the words about his sexuality out loud. 

But then Mark was sitting at his desk writing a paper and Donghyuck was laying in the dorm room when Mark just cleared his throat and spoke like he was nervous, “I’m bisexual.” 

Donghyuck looked up from his phone, unsurprised to see that Mark was not looking at him. 

“Thank you for telling me. I’m proud of you.” He said, tried not to make it a big deal. Mark let out a long breath. 

“Love you.” He added. 

“Love you too.” He answered before quickly returning to typing out his paper. 

-

It was about a week later when Mark brought it up again. They were laying together on Mark’s tiny twin bed, Donghyuck with his head resting on Mark’s stomach. 

“You know I’ve never been with a guy before?” He said. 

Donghyuck knew that. He hummed quietly. “Do you want to experience that?” He questioned back. 

“Of course I do. I’m just so nervous, ya know? With girls it’s like I’ve always been able to be confident but it’s like the second I see a cute guy I just go weak in the knees.” 

It wasn't often Mark spoke so vulnerably. Usually only Donghyuck saw this side of him. 9 years of being best friends will do that to you. 

“You have no reason to lose your confidence around guys, but I do understand.” Donghyuck said. 

“Hah, yeah.” Mark said, voice monotone. 

“What? You’re hot.” 

“Yeah? You think so?” Mark asked seriously. 

“Totally. Any guy would be lucky to get a piece of Mark Lee.” Donghyuck said, smiling. 

Mark was quiet for a few moments, the gears in his head obviously turning. 

“Would you?” he asked, voice timid. 

“Would I what?” 

“Feel lucky to be with me?” 

The question was so out of the blue that Donghyuck wasn't sure how to answer it. He sat up, looked at Mark intently. 

“What are you really trying to ask me?” 

Mark flushed immediately. His stomach was warm with an inkling of desire.

“I dunno.” He started mumbling. “Would you wanna do anything with me?” 

Donghyuck felt butterflies. “Yeah Mark. If you wanted to.” He certainly was not opposed to the idea, especially with the way Mark was looking at him. 

Mark broke the eye contact, smiled down at his lap. He chuckled lightly.

“We should try that sometime.” 

Donghyuck squeezed his hand. “Yeah, we should.”

-

That’s how they ended up at present, Mark's torso uncovered, the smooth expanse of his skin laid out under Donghyuck’s fingertips. 

Mark’s eyes were dark, lips a cherry red color. 

“Kiss me again.” 

So Donghyuck leaned down, slotted his lips perfectly to Mark’s and kissed him delicately. 

Mark hummed, leaned in to feel Donghyuck more intensely. It was hot around them, Mark’s sheets kicked to the end of the bed. Mark’s skin was flushed a pretty pink color, making it harder and harder for Donghyuck to keep his hands off. 

Mark played with the hair at the base of Donghyuck’s neck, tugged at it every so often which made Donghyuck’s stomach do flips. 

There's a point that you reach that warrants no return, and quickly Donghyuck was inching closer. 

He pulled away breathless, hair tousled and skin almost breaking a sweat. 

“Mark,” he warned, breathless. 

Mark smiled up at him, leaned in to kiss his shoulder and down the side of his arm. 

“You’re seriously pushing it Lee.” Donghyuck spoke again.

“Then why aren’t you stopping me?” Mark said cockily, smirking into Donghyuck’s skin. 

Donghyuck sighed heavily, moving to sit back on his heels. 

“I'm gonna kill you. Seriously.” 

“Mhmm.” 

-

It became a regular thing, Mark pushing Donghyuck against the wall, kissing him until his knees went weak. That's all it was though, making out. 

Until one night when Mark was kissing his neck, driving Donghyuck absolutely crazy. Usually one of them tapped out before it went too far, before they had something else to deal with. 

He pulled away, but Mark nudged closer, his hips near flush with the other boy. 

“Mark.” Donghyuck warned, gripping tightly onto his arm. 

“Let me,” he kissed his right cheek, “make you,” left cheek, “feel good.” square on the mouth. 

Donghyuck sighed, “Don't start something you can't finish.” 

He wanted more from Mark, more than just sloppy kisses and someone's shirt off. But he didn't want to push him farther than he was comfortable. 

“Who says I can't finish?” Mark whispered in his ear, the ghost of his breath trailing down his neck.

Donghyuck squeezed his eyes shut and let his body relax enough for Mark to notice. His stomach was already stirring, the familiar roil of need creeping into his bones. 

Mark ran warm fingers down the younger's bare chest, slowly snaking down his body until his face was equal to Donghyuck’s stomach. 

“Can I touch you?” Mark said, the shaky tone of his voice not going unnoticed.

Donghyuck hummed, unsure if he could control his voice at the moment. Mark was completely something else, dark eyes and mussed hair making him look too desirable for his well being. 

Mark kissed his stomach right above the band of his sweats, licked along the skin so he gave Donghyuck goosebumps. He groaned, his hips lifting slightly off the bed. He was hard, obviously enough, and Mark handled it with stride as he continued to tease the younger to insanity. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck panted. He looked up expectantly, wide eyes watching him carefully. 

“You don't have to if you don't want to.” 

“But I want to,” he pouted. 

“Just making sure,” Mark smiled at him. “Now please touch me.”

Mark ran his fingers along his crotch, teasing only for a moment before he reached into Donghyuck’s waistband. He sighed in relief, finally getting the pressure where he needed it. 

Donghyuck was bigger than Mark expected, longer and thicker, and so hot. 

Mark started to jerk him off, slow and unsure but all the while determined. 

“Is that okay?” He watched Donghyuck’s facial expressions and tried to figure out how to optimize the pleasure. 

“Good, really good,” he groaned lowly. “Just a little more pressure at the top.” 

Mark gripped his cock more firmly, rubbing his palm over the tip and spreading precum down his shaft. 

“Fuck,” Donghyuck jerked. “Just like that.” 

His eyes were wrung shut, bursts of pleasure exploding behind his eyelids. He was twitching, inching closer and closer with every tug. 

“Mark- ah,” he ground his hips into the mattress. “I’m close.” 

Mark slowed his hand. “I want you to look at me.” His voice was low, commanding actually. It sent shivers down to Donghyuck’s spine. 

So he opened his eyes, not expecting to see lust in Mark’s features. He watched intently as Mark stroked him, slowly opened his mouth to lick the precum of Donghyuck’s slit. It was unreal, Donghyuck felt like he was floating. Mark lowered down onto him, taking as much of the younger’s girth while still keeping eye contact. 

“You’re so hot, fuck!” Donghyuck yelped. “Seriously I’m gonna come.” 

Mark bobbed his head down until he gagged, the tightness of his throat sending Donghyuck spiraling. 

“Mark, holy shit,” Donghyuck near yelled. “I- I’m gonna come!” 

Mark sucked him through the whole thing, licked every last drop of Donghyuck into his mouth and finished with a grin. 

“Good?” He asked, sitting back on his heels. 

“You’re killing me,” Donghyuck said breathless. “Get over here.” 

Mark was sporting his own hard on, the thick imprint showing under his basketball shorts. He crawled over to Donghyuck’s side as he sat up, sitting beside the younger. Donghyuck kissed him, tasted his own salt on his tongue and groaned into his mouth. He nipped at the plush skin of his lips and worked his hand into Mark’s pants. 

He gasped at the feeling of a hand that wasn't his own. 

“This okay?” Donghyuck pulled away to meet his eyes. 

Mark’s eyes were wide, slightly glassy, and Donghyuck almost wasn't sure if it was. 

“Perfect. Please don’t stop.” He whined, actually whined, and Donghyuck never wanted to touch someone so bad. 

He worked at his cock, managing to get Mark on his back and out of his pants. Mark was oh so loud and needy, begging Donghyuck for more. 

He fondled his balls, squeezing gently, nearly making Mark cry. 

“Hyuck- please, fuck!” He cried out. 

He threw an arm over his face, bucking his hips as Donghyuck worked him down. It was so hot, so much all at once, the younger felt his own skin light up. 

“Let me see you,” Donghyuck whispered. “Wanna watch you come,  _ baby _ .” 

Mark moaned, lifted his arm off his eyes and looked at Donghyuck as he hit his high. There was a familiar spring in his stomach and he came white all over his hand. He was crying Donghyuck’s name, thighs shaking uncontrollably. There was a tear rolling down his cheek, but an undeniable grin across his face as he tried to catch his breath. 

Donghyuck wiped his hand on a tissue while Mark came down, crawled back next to Mark and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Told you I could finish.” He said, smirking. 

“You sure did.”  
  



End file.
